Kagomes Nightmare!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summery: Kagome keeps having nightmares, inuyasha is the only person involved. What will she do? Or better yet what will he do? Find out, R&R!x


Summery: Kagome keeps having nightmares, inuyasha is the only person involved. What will she do? Or better yet what will he do? Find out, R&R!x

***Dream***

_*Thoughts*_

*Speech*

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, you don't have to rub it in my face! :(

**She was running through the forest of inuyasha. When she got to the sacred tree she stopped and looked at it closely. Blood was marked on it. And by the looks of it, it was fresh. She didn't even want to think about who's blood it was, too much had been seen by her eyes! Only 15 years old and her life was full of bloodshed, demons, drama and adventure! Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, "Kagome, g-get away..." It was inuyasha! Blood was squirting like a water fountain out of his mouth and he was covered in it. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him fall to his knees, she ran to him and knelt beside him looking in her backpack for herbs and bandages. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?!" He didn't respond so she just kept looking, "Never mind you'll be alright ok?! Just hang on!" But when she looked up at him it wasn't inuyasha she was seeing, it was naraku! He laughed in a sickening way and grabbed her by the throat and dug his claws into her paling flesh, then in the corner of her eye she saw inuyasha pinned to a tree by an arrow staring in horror at what was going on. She slapped naraku and ran over to inuyasha trying to pull the arrow out but it just shocked her, before she was sent flying inuyasha grabbed her wrist. When she looked into his eyes she saw sadness, pain and worst of all betrayle. "Don't tell me...I did this?!" She whispered tears streaming down her cheeks, he narrowed his eyes and nodded. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him sobs racking her body, her only spark of hope was when he wrapped his arms back around her protectively. "Inuyasha?" She looked up at him and saw that his eyes had tears in them, the only time she had seen inuyasha cry was when she, sango and miroku had stopped breathing because of the band of seven. His voice was croaky, "Kagome, you didn't mean to. I know. You were possessed by naraku, I want you to know, before my eyes close forever, that I have always valued you. And that you shouldn't compare yourself to kikyo. I guess a short way of putting would be that..I love you kagome." Kagomes face when bright red when she heard that he loved her but paled again as she heard him gasp a breath, she clung to him ever wanting to let go. His eyes were drooping but she tried to make him keep them open, but they shut. Naraku was behind her...**

Kagome shot up, cold sweat dripping from her. She was shaking from head to toe, uncontrollably. Her eyes were bloodshot slightly and wide open, shock and fright pulsed through her body as she slowly turned her head towards the kitsune sleeping beside her. He was looking at her with a tense gaze. "Kagome, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." He asked his green eyes sparkling with astonishment and horror, kagome was so greatful that it was only a nightmare that she scooped him up in her arms and held him tight. She felt him hug her back as tight as he could manage, seeing as though he was only small. Smiling through her tears she kissed his head constantly, glad he was safe. Shippo was blushing alot but giggling as she kissed him, he didn't care if he wasn't asleep, he was just happy that his mother was ok. "I'm so glad your ok, I love you so much shippo. You know that right?" She whispered into his ginger hair softly, he nodded trembling. He was afraid incase that mean't she was leaving soon, permanantly. Slowly he couldn't help but ask the question that had been plauging his mind since she woke up. "Kagome? Are you leaving?" Tensing up she pulled away and shook her head, he sighed in happiness and slowly drifted back into unconciousness. She saw this and kissed his forehead before placing him in the futon tucking him in before taking her pillow, and clutching it tightly. Then she trecked along the hallways to her destination, Inuyasha's room.

They had all gotten they're own room since this was a huge home, the highest priests lived here. All of them had a room next to each other. Inuyasha's was right at the bottom next to the door incase he heard anyone creep in during the night. Sangos was next, then miroku's, then it was kagome's and shippo's. Since inuyasha was in her bad dream she thought that she may as well check to see if he was ok. She was worried sick, she started running. That had been the seventh nightmare in two days! She had been jumpy lately, those dreams were always the same. Naraku had possessed her to kill inuyasha and he told her he loved her, she blushed at that thought, then he died but it ended with naraku standing behind her. Inuyasha could smell her before he saw her and looked at the door to await her arrival, she smelled scared and worried. "Kagome? Whats wro-" He asked quietly when she tiptoed in, but he didn't have time to finish because she ran to him and launched herself into his lap. His legs were crossed and her arms were round his shoulders, he had his hands left in the air in shock not knowing what to do next. "Uh-wai-wha!" He stuttered as she snuggled into his shoulder, his face turned bright red as her lips touched his skin by mistake. His breath hitched in his throat. '_W-Whats she doing?! Not that I mind! It's just confusing!_' Thoughts like that ran through his mind faster than his demon power, slowly he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Embarrassed he just kept silent, but she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I was just so scared." She whispered her breath warming his skin, or more likely warming his face. He gulped, but then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. She was scared. Pulling away he saw her eyes were bright red, probably of crying so much. "Kagome, whats made you so scared?" He asked confused but keeping his gruff attitude, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and hiccuped before telling him, "I keep h-having these n-nightmares, where I'm a-alone in the forest and naraku i-is trying to possess me after he already h-has, but t-the woste part is I p-pinned you to a t-tree and you d-die!" Inuyasha was very proud that she was upset over him dying, when she was alone in the woods. Naraku chasing after her, and she was worried about his life. "Kagome..." He whispered then lifted her chin up, "Well, don't worry I'm alive and here with you now so stop panicing." She nodded hugging him again, her face, she knew, was crimson red but she never wanted to let go of him. To be honest he didn't want her to let go either. He knew that he had fell for the stubborn girl, and hard. Keeping his feelings bottled up. Keeping his mind bottled up. Keeping his heart bottled up. It was getting to the point where the bottle holding his feelings would spill every now and then, and now it was becoming a serious problem. But he had to keep her safe and happy, he knew that. "Kagome, do you want to sleep in here tonight?" He asked in a much more gentle voice than he would have wanted, she nodded instantly. Smirking inwardly, he lay her on the futon but she clung to him as if he would vanish. "Kagome I will stay right here ok?" She nodded slowly letting him go, he patted her shoulder trying to get her to sleep, and it worked.

**She was running through the forest of inuyasha again. Naraku was possessing her arms trying to make them do what he wanted. Like she was some sort of doll. "No! I am not hurting him!" She cried.**

"No..I am not..h-hurting him..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, inuyasha heard her and looked at her with eyes open wide.

**"You will do as I say you worthless mortal!" Naraku thundered rushing after her like lightning, she turned to him and yelled back, "Well, if I'm such a worthless mortal how am I still here?!"**

"If..If I'm such a worth...less mortal then..how am I still here?" She asked in her sleep, inuyasha chuckled at her bravery. But he heard her whimped and tears started to pour out her eyes. "N-No...INUYASHA!" Then she shot up into inuyashas embrace, she was shaking again. Luckily nobody woke up with her yelp. Silently he took her tighter into his arms to show he was fine. She looked up at him and gasped, he looked down at her in concern. "You alright? B-But naraku cut your head off..?-in my dream..." She whispered embarrassed, he smiled pulling her closer. And thats when the bomb hit. Kagome realised how close they were and her face set on fire, inuyasha could actually feel the heat from her face. "You ok kagome? Your all...red." When he saw her red face he muttered a simple, "Oh..." Before blushing himself, she fell back asleep in his arms.

**Inuyasha had regenerated and he was getting up, kagome whimpered incase he got hurt. "K-Kagome? Listen to me, you have to get out of here!" He yelled running over to her and taking her by the shoulders, she stayed put and shook her head, "No." His eyes woved through and through with anger and worry for her, also another emotion she couldn't figure out. "NOW! YOU'LL GET HURT!" He shouted holding her closer, she blushed slightly at how close their faces were.**

Kagome sat up in her sleep, freaking inuyasha out. He moved back against the wall when she crawled closer to him.

**Inuyasha had fell to his knee's and kagome was crawling over to him, she probed his chin up to look at her. "W-Why won't you leave?" He asked weakly, she smiled.**

Inuyasha saw her blushing and smiling in her sleep, "K-Kagome?" His tough attitude was fading fast as the girl probed his chin up to look at her, he gulped.

**"I won't leave you because I love you, Inuyasha." Then she leaned in to kiss him.**

Ok she was going crazy, first talking in her sleep and now she was sleep..crawling, blushing and smiling?! Along with talking! What she said next made his heart skip a beat, "I won't l-leave you...because.." Inuyasha gulped as her face was only inches away from his, "I-I love you..Inuyasha." His amber eyes widened as she leaned in and firmly kissed him, the beats of his heart were VERY fast and audible. Knowing this was his dream he kissed her back.

**When she pulled away his eyes were as wide as soucers, and his cheeks were crimson red. He could see that she was blushing also, but that was covered by the heart warming smile she gave him. "K-Kagome..I love you too." She gasped tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, but they stood up kagome behind inuyasha who was growling at naraku. Narakus laugh boomed through the forest and into their minds like a bad song. "Inuyasha, are you really going to risk your life for a human girl?!" He laughed histericly, kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pulled a arrow and it hit his eyes blinding him. "AHHH! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Inuyasha growled again charging at him, "I'll make you eat those words!" Then he slashed him with the windscar destroying him, he came up to kagome smiling at her, "Thank you kagome."**

Suddenly kagomes eyes shot open, luckily she had broke the kiss from inuyasha a while ago. But she was still deadly close to him, her cheeks burned. "I-Inuyasha? Inuyasha, it's over. My nightmare is finally over. Thank you." But then she remembered what her dream was about and she gasped, inuyasha wore a huge smirk scaring the hell out of her! Then he spoke, "Before you ask, you did talk in your sleep. You crawled over to me, blushing and smiling. Then you lifted my chin up and told me something." Kagome butted in quickly, "I-I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha smirked again and sat closer to her making her nervous, "Maybe this will ring a bell." And he leaned forward and kissed her. She had now turned scarlet, wishing and praying he wasn't laughing at her. When he pulled away he said to her, "But before that you...I think you said, that you loved me." She gulped as he continued, "I love you too, and I will never leave you either." She was shocked to say in the least, her brown orbs sparkling with joy. He smiled as she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, obviously he kissed her back. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning shippo woke up by himself, he paniced. '_Shes gone! Has she left? But she promised she wouldn't!_' He ran to get sango and miroku, then pulled them along to get inuyasha. When they got there they all gasped. Kagome was in inuyashas lap with her hands clutching his haori, his arms were around her waist pulling her close. "Sango smirked and got kagomes camera from her bag then took a picture...or 5...or 10...or 100! "Aww cute!" She giggled waking the couple up, miroku and shippo glared at her. Nervously laughing when inuyasha and kagome glared at them. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked them, miroku smirked, "We should ask you the same thing lady kagome." Her face went red and she snuggled into inuyashas chest trying to hide her embarrassment. But it only added to inuyashas. "Uh well she had a nightmare and well-she-I-um-no-I mean-dammnit!" Sango smiled evilly, "You two admitted your love for each other?" Kagome nodded slightly leaving inuyasha to nod after, with no choice.

After that scene miroku groped sango and they lived happily ever after!


End file.
